Elite Martial Skills
Elite Martial Skills Elite skills require a huge investment of time and resources, You select a martial weapon and choose to add an Elite martial skill i.e Longsword-Hammer on the anvil, Mace-Leaf on the Wind etc. HAMMER ON THE ANVIL Trade DR for Damage at a 1to1 ratio up to a maximum equal to your skill in hammer on the anvil. Might focus Passive Ability Requires 5 skill You gain advantage on opposed strength checks for martial skills while using this weapon Fatality – Dismember Triggered Ability Requires 10 skill When you kill an enemy and use dismember you may make a free intimidate check against all enemies in sight. LEAF ON THE WIND Trade damage for AC at a 1to1 ratio up to a maximum equal to your skill in leaf on the wind. Agility Focus Passive Ability Requires 5 Skill You gain advantage on reflex checks for martial skills while using this weapon Fatality - Meat Shield Triggered Ability Requires 10 skill When you kill an enemy in combat you may use their lifeless body as a meatshield for the rest of the round, anyone attempting to attack you has disadvantage on their attack rolls due to you being obscured by the body. RIVER CUT THE CANYON Trade accuracy for damage at a 1to1 ratio up to a maximum equal to your skill in river through the canyon. Hardy Focus Passive Ability Requires 5 skill You gain advantage on body saves caused by martial skills while using this weapon Fatality – Provocation Triggered Ability Requires 10 skill When you kill an enemy in combat you may make a provoking taunt against another enemy, they must make a keep calm save against 10+ your bluff rank or gain disadvantage on melee rolls against anyone but you for the next two rounds THREAD THROUGH THE NEEDLE Trade damage for accuracy at a 1to1 ratio up to a maximum equal to your skill in thread through the needle Opportunity Passive Ability Requires 5 skill You gain a free attack against anyone trying to cast a spell, use an item, drink a potion or use a channelling ability while within range of your weapon. Fatality - Disarm and throw Triggered Ability Requires 10 skill When you kill an enemy in combat you may take any weapon they were wielding, you may either use this weapon or throw it as a melee attack as a free action.’ Claw of the Bear Trade AC for Damage at a 1to1 ratio up to a maximum equal to your skill in claw of the bear. Reckless Strike Passive Ability Requires 5 skill You gain an additional damage dice on critical hits for each time you have been struck in melee this round Fatality – Power Kick Triggered Ability Requires 10 skill When you kill an enemy you may kick the body at the nearest enemy, the body will fly a number of hexes equal to your strength modifier, any enemy hit by the body must make a reflex save DC 20+ your skill in Claw of the Bear or be knocked prone Scorpion Fire Trade accuracy for damage at a 1to1 ratio with bows or thrown weapons up to a maximum value equal to your skill in impact fire Pin Down Passive Ability Requires 5 skill You may make a single shot against an enemy, if you succeed your opponent must make a body save with a DC equal to 20 + your skill in pin down or lose their next move action. Fatality - Vital Pierce Triggered Ability Requires 10 skill When you kill an enemy with a shot in combat you may roll an additional attack against the next enemy behind them Wasp Fire Trade damage for accuracy at a 1to1 ratio with bows or thrown weapons up to a maximum value equal to your skill in Wasp Fire. Triple Shot Passive Ability Requires 5 skill You may fire three simultaneous arrows or throw three single handed throwing weapons at the same target and make three separate attack rolls at your maximum skill against that target Fatality - Pin up Triggered Ability Requires 10 skill When you kill an enemy with a shot in combat you may pierce the body and nail to the closest wall behind it (within a number of hexes equal to your strength modifier) or the closest other enemy, they must make an opposed strength check to pull out the arrow and remove the body, Until they do they get disadvantage on all other rolls. Category:Combat Category:Martial Category:Elite Skills